Let me entertain you
by candy-belle
Summary: Loki uses his magic to cheer Thor up. Another kiddy fic with Thor and Loki featuring brotherly bond, fluff and 1 ill baby god.


Loki sucked on his lower lip as he waited in the dark corridor. He knew he shouldn't be there. He'd been sent away, effectively banished but there was no way they were keeping him from his target. As a door opened, the second son shrank back, hugging the shadows as tightly as he could. He didn't want to risk being discovered, not yet. He waited for the footsteps to fade to nothing before finally deciding the time was right. Wrinkling his nose slightly he took a deep breath then with all the courage he could muster he pushed away from the wall and ran as fast as he could towards the door. Jumping up he caught the massive handle and yanked on it. For a moment the door remained stubbornly closed but then finally it relented and he gained entrance. Without hesitating he slipped through the small opening and entered the forbidden chamber.

The first thing he noticed was the stifling heat. Gasping with surprise it took him a few moments to gather his thoughts. But then as he spied his intended target a knowing smile lit up his little face. Setting off as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, he crossed the chamber and within seconds he was standing beside the massive bed. Huffing when he realised the bed was actually much bigger than he remembered, he took a deep breath then proceeded to clamber up the sumptuous bedding, slipping a few times before he made it up onto the top of the mattress.

His smile faltered slightly when he caught his first glimpse of his missing brother. Thor has been ill for several days – days during which Loki had been forbidden from seeing his beloved elder brother. Days that had been sheer and utter torture for the little prince. Shuffling up the mattress he nudged the still form calling softly, "Brother?"

When there was no response Loki gave a little whimper. Tugging on the pile of covers he gave a little mew calling, "Thor…please…wake up."

A loud snuffle followed by a very loud sneeze indicated the missing prince was slowly coming awake. As blue eyes emerged from under the blankets, Loki's face lit up with delight. Lunging forward he clung to his big brother, hugging him as tightly as possible.

Thor gave another loud sniff and with a rough gasp, he snuffled, "You shou'nt be here."

"Missed you," protested Loki sitting back on his heels. His green eyes searched Thor's flushed face noting with worry how tired and ill his big brother really looked.

Thor coughed violently, then as he caught his breath, he patted Loki's hand replying hoarsely, "Missed you too."

Loki thought for a moment wondering how he could make his brother smile then with a little crow of delight he ordered, "Watch this.

Murmuring under his breath he made a simple pass with his hands and, to Thor's audible delight, two little figures appeared in front of them, one in shining armour the other a fearsome monster both engaged in a noble fight to the death. Loki managed to maintain the illusion for a few moments but then it faded. As his smile fell from him face – disappointed at losing the illusion so quickly – Thor clapped proudly exclaiming, "Another! Show me another!"

Loki rolled his eyes chuckling at his brother's over the top declarations but he couldn't help the shy smile lighting up his face either, secretly delighted at his brother's enjoyment of his illusions. He knew his love of illusions was not a pastime he should pursue but seeing the look of enjoyment on Thor's tired face made all the barbed comments he normally received fade into nothing.

For the next hour he entertained Thor, conjuring various little scenes and scenarios, each one met with hoarse cries of delight and applause from his big brother. As the last illusion faded Loki wobbled dangerously, the execration of creating so many illusion it's such quick succession taking its toll on the small price. Worriedly Thor reached out and pulled his exhausted brother down beside him. Snuggling together under the blankets Thor grinned and nudging his baby brother with his elbow, he rasped, "You're the best brother ever. It will be an honour to …" his praise was cut short by another violent coughing fit.

Wrapping his little arms around Thor's already substantial shoulders, Loki steadied his brother as the coughing fit racked the older prince. As Thor slumped back against him, weakened by the illness, Loki stroked the blond hair out of his brother's face and asked worriedly, "You want me to I go? Let you sle…"

"Noooo!" protested Thor tightening his grip around Loki's waist, "Stay with me!" pleaded the sick little prince, "Don't leave me."

"Alright, alright," chuckled Loki smiling warmly as he teased, "You are such a girl when ill…" he ignored the huff and glare Thor leaved at him, continuing "But I am pleased to stay."

They settled down to rest, Thor wrapped around Loki's little frame, his head resting on Loki's chest smiling as his little brother stroked his sweat slicked hair. Loki returned the smile and as he let himself fall asleep he couldn't help loving the fact that for once his big brother, his idol, actually needed him.

And that was how Frigga found them the next morning - wrapped around each other snuggled together under the mountain of blankets that had been laid over the sick little prince. She smiled as green eyes fluttered open. For a moment Loki looked scared but then such a look of determination stole over the little features it was all Frigga could do to stop herself squealing in maternal pride. Offering her youngest son a fond glare she reprimanded softly, "You were told not to come in here, you little trickster."

"Needed to see Thor," protested Loki, "Had to see…"

"And what if you get ill? Is getting ill worth a few stolen moments with Thor?"

For a moment Loki stared up at her, the little brain obviously working out what she was saying then with a flash of the adult he would become, he replied firmly, "I would risk anything for my brother. I would..."

"Peace," soothed Frigga. Leaning down she brushed a kiss over Loki's forehead, easing him back down to the mattress, "Your presence is probably good for him." She reached over, stroking Thor's blond hair back away from his face, noting with some relief that it looked as if the fever had finally broken. Realising she was being watched she looked at Loki and ordered fondly, "Go back to sleep little one," she soothed the dark hair watching as he snuggled back down beside the still slumbering Thor. Tucking the blankets around the two boys, she paused then bending down she pressed another kiss to Loki's cheek, murmuring lovingly, "Take care of your brother for me."

"Always," promised sleepily Loki, tightening his hold on Thor, "I will always take care of him. No matter what."

Frigga nodded knowingly. Pulling back she waited a moment before turning to take her leave. As she closed the door she looked back to the bed smiling to herself as for a brief moment everything was as if should be between her two sons.

FIN x


End file.
